


HoloHeist

by IrishMoniv



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heist, I guess Its sort of a, Origin Story, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, Watson's Concoction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: Ina, Ame, and Gura have a mission... Rob a train!
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Introductions are In order

As the sky was painted orange, yellow, and any other beautiful color you could Imagine by the setting sun, a lone cloaked Individual strode up a rocky path. Their brown boots trudging through the moist land beneath.

As they approached the treeline at the top of the hill, the figure sighed. Taking note of a smokestack a ways away, they began the trek towards It.

They arrived as night fell upon the forest. A single lantern sat outside of the small cottage, the cloaked Individual pulled a paper out and after confirming what was written on the paper, walked Into the cottage. 

The Individual closed the door behind them and looked around the cottage. Their gaze was met by two other Individuals. The first, a blonde with a wide-brimmed hat and a coat. a Revolver strapped to her hip, the blonde had a stern look. Her coat sleeves covered her arms, with gloves covering her hands. 

The second, the tallest of the girls In the room, had a darker hat and a bandanna wrapped around her neck. A light vest purple In color covered the girl’s chest, with a Winchester rifle sitting against the wall next to her. The girl’s hair a shade of purple, with what seemed like two long hairs slowly turning to orange before stopping below her chin.

“You sure took your time. We were contemplating leaving without you!” The blonde said, leaning back In her chair and crossing her legs. 

The third person tossed their cloak to the side, revealing a blue tail befitting a shark. The girl had a blue vest on, with brown rolled-up sleeves peeking out from under It. A bandolier slung over her shoulder, and two revolvers strapped to her hips.

“You know how hard It Is to travel when you’re not completely human.” The girl replied, crossing her arms.

“We might as well Introduce ourselves.” The purple-haired girl said, stepping forward with a small smile on her face. The other two turned, watching the girl expectantly. “My name Is Ninomae Ina’nis. Feel free to just call me Ina.” 

The blonde-haired girl nodded, then turned to the shark tailed one. Scratching the back of her head, the girl began. “Im, uh… Gawr Gura. As you can tell, Im a shark.” Gura flicked her tail, as she spoke.

The blonde nodded again, then, leaned forward with a mischievous grin. “Im Amelia Watson, a detective.” The other two girls nodded once more, before taking their seats.

“So, Watson, why did you bring us here?” Gura said as she twirled a bullet through her fingers. The detective, giggled a little, making the other two girls brace themselves for what the stranger was going to say.

“I brought you here…” The blonde detective began. Amelia then quickly slammed a map on the table and shouted with enthusiasm. “...To rob a train!”


	2. All according to plan, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions over, It's time to execute the plan!

As the detective cleared her throat, Ina silently clapped, and Gura stifled a laugh. This detective Is going to be the death with me… The shark thought as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

The detective leaned forwards once more. She placed her gloved finger on a marked area. “This is the city of Everett. The train we are going to rob will come from there…” Amelia then traced an unmarked path through Washington, Oregon, and finally California. “...and stop at Its destination a little way out from Los Angeles.”

The other girls nodded along, as the detective continued. “It’ll take the train a little over three days to reach Its destination. Before that happens, we’re going to steal everything on It.”

Amelia sighed as she leaned back In her chair. “Unfortunately, I won’t have a way to tell the time once we’re on the train so we’ll have to wing It from there.” As Amelia spoke, Gura saw her left hand grip at her right.

Ina brought a hand up to her chin, as she tried to contain a smile. “Water we going to do If we don’t make It In time? We’re going to be getting on after It’s already traveled a bit right?”

Gura giggled at the joke, and Amelia shook her head. “We’ll make It, alright? Don’t worry about the time, worry about getting the job done.” Amelia smirked,” Once we board the train, we’ll head to the roof and get to the front. Once there, we’ll shut the train off and engage the guards once they come out.”

“Seems like a good plan,” Gura said as she stretched. Ina nodded In agreement.

“We should all get some sleep then. We’ll head out In the morning.”

❣

A few hours later, even before the sun had begun to rise over the horizon, the trio began their journey to the railway. They decided to take two horses, with Ina riding behind Gura. The journey took a few hours. The moment they arrived at the rail, In the middle of nowhere, the sun had just begun to rise.

The sky was painted red and orange, as the trio took a breather having been riding for many hours with little rest.

The trio laid against a nearby rock. Gura was watching the sky, her eyes spark. Ina was reading from a small brown journal, and Amelia was double-checking her belongings.

“Say, Amelia, how do you know so much about this train and Its path?” Gura picked at the ground but fixed her gaze on the detective.

“I did some... Investigating,” Amelia responded, without looking up. Gura narrowed her gaze.

“Even with some Investigating, knowing this much Is a bit weird don’cha say?” Gura Inspected the detective’s reaction to her prodding.

Amelia stopped and sighed silently. “Gura… As an old friend of mine once said ‘It Is easier to know it than to explain why I know it. If you were asked to prove that two and two made four, you might find some difficulty, and yet you are quite sure of the fact.’ Do you get It?”

Gura nodded, but In reality, the detective’s response made her Irritated. Beside her, Ina perked up a little upon hearing what Amelia said. That doesn’t reassure me. The shark thought as she turned back to looking at the sky. 

Gradually, she found her eyes wandering to Ina, and the book she was reading. The journal had various unreadable letters. “Are you Interested In this?” Ina’s soft voice made Gura’s heart flutter In her chest.

Nodding shyly, Gura scooted closer. “Im betting you wondering how I can read this?” Ina continued, tilting the book so Gura could see more of the page. “Truth Is Im still learning. Sadly, I’ve lost what I need to continue my studies so Im touching upon what I already know.”

Gura looked at the girl’s face, she had a quaint smile on her face. Ina leaned closer to Gura,” I can tell you are Irritated with Amelia.” Gura stifled a frown at the mention of the detective. “Don’t worry. She means that It’s too lengthy to explain how she knows right now. She’ll probably tell us eventually.”

Gura nodded, and let her head drift onto Ina’s shoulder. Her eyes slowly grew heavier, Ina smiled as the shark drifted off to sleep.

❣

Low rubbles made Gura shoot up, quickly rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes. “It’s here,” Amelia said as she offered Gura a hand. Taking her head, Gura looked over the horizon. 

Mounting her horse, and helping Ina onto It, they watched as the train headed down the tracks In their direction. “How will we board It?” Ina asked as her slender arms wrapped around Gura’s waist.

“Simple really, we’ll jump off out horses and onto the train” Amelia turned to face the girls with a smile. When she turned Gura sighed. “She Is going to be the death of me Isn’t she…” Gura mumbled to herself, as the train closed In further. Their horses concealed from view behind a few rocks, they waited In earnest.

As the train thundered past them, Amelia motioned for the Gura to follow her and began trailing the back of the train. Slowly, the horses were pushed to their limit and they got close enough to begin boarding the train.

Amelia went first. Leaping off the side of her horse, she only just managed to grab the bars of the Caboose. Once she got herself over the railing, she held a hand out for the next person.

Moving the horse as close as she could, Gura shouted. “Ina, your next!” The girl nodded and quickly lept to the train. When she was over the railing, Gura tossed Ina her rifle. 

“Gura, It’s your turn! come on!” Amelia exclaimed as she held her hand out. Gura nodded and prepared to jump. Ina watched, filled with anxiety.

“Gura, the ground!” Ina shouted as Gura’s horse stumbled. Gura’s eyes filled with panic, but she quickly lept from her horse. However, the horse’s fall messed with her jump. 

Amelia’s heart lurched, skipping a beat. As Gura fell short, she reflexively reached for something, which wasn’t there. Cursing under her breath, Amelia Instead gripped the railing with her right and leaned out to Gura.

Gura reached Amelia’s hand In time, and she was pulled to the safety of the railing. Amelia caught her breath, as she held the shark close. “That was too close…” the detective muttered under her breath.

“Uhm… Amelia, you can let go of me now.” Gura said In a soft tone, as she blushed. Amelia quickly let her go and turned to clear her throat. Gura locked eyes with Ina before both realized that the railing was bent from where Amelia’s hand was a moment before.

❣

After a short rest, the trio climbed to the roof and began making their way to the front of the train. The guards seemed either too lazy, or drunk to check on what the noises from the roof were. 

Amelia walked with Gura, Ina being close behind. The pair remained silent for some time, as they jumped the many cars. Eventually, however, Amelia couldn’t stand the silence any longer. 

“Hey… I’m sorry If I came off rude earlier. I want to give you an explanation It’s just-” Gura locked eyes with the detective, finishing her sentence. “Too complicated to explain?”

Amelia nodded. Gura looked ahead, her eyes reflecting a hint of regret. “How did you come to land Gura?” Amelia asked, watching Gura’s tail move silently. 

Gura remained silent for some time, as If judging whether to acknowledge the question. “Have you heard of Atlantis?” She eventually asked of the detective.

“Of course, who hasn’t?” The detective responded, Gura, nodded In acknowledgment of the answer.

“Im from Atlantis. Y’know, the stories you humans have come up with for Its fall aren’t all that true. It’s been destroyed, but that’s about the only thing they’ve gotten right.” Gura’s eyes darkened as she spoke, the detective felt a pang of guilt for bringing up this sore spot.

“So, how did It fall?” Amelia prodded, her words blurting out before she could stop herself. Luckily, Gura didn’t seem to mind or maybe even care.

“Don’t know. I wasn’t around when It did, all I saw was the aftermath.” Gura took a breath, watching the passing landscape with a stressed expression. As Amelia watched her shark friend, she brought a finger to her chin.

“If, and I mean If, It was possible to see how It fell… would you?” Amelia’s hands balled up, for reasons not even the detective herself could deduce.

“...” The shark went silent again. This time, trying to figure out her answer to a question she hadn’t ever thought of. “I-I’m not sure.” Seeing Gura’s eyes slowly building up to tears, made Amelia curse her overly curious mind.

Stopping, Amelia pulled Gura close, rubbing her back In a calming rhythm. Ina watched a calm, but troubled, look on her face. 

❣

Once Gura had calmed down, she decided to walk ahead, needing to sort out her thoughts. “Humu humu, You look full of regret Amelia.” Ina teased as she kept watch of their surroundings, more aptly of any Incoming turns which could knock them off the roof.

“I… fucked up. I didn’t mean to hit such a sore spot.” The detective rubbed her forehead, regret for her questions piling up on her.

Ina watched the detective’s troubled face, as she rested a hand on the detective’s shoulder. Amelia blushed slightly, as she felt her heartbeat a bit faster.

“You wouldn’t have known that was a sore spot.” Ina giggled as she continued. “Not unless you like, a time traveler or something.”

“Yeah…” Amelia responded under her breath. 

“Besides, you can always make It up to her. You both seem to be quite close despite having just met.” Ina smirked as she saw the detective blush even more.

“Well, I guess you could say It’s- love at first sight…” Amelia pieced together multiple things In that Instant. “Wait, Im also feeling…” The detective spoke to herself, as her face became even redder.

“Uh, forget that! We’re getting close to the front, so we should join up with Gura.” Amelia quickly walked ahead, her face did not look any less like a tomato. Ina watched with a slight blush on her own face, before joining the detective.

❣

The trio approached the front car with caution, they could hear the shoveling of coal and unintelligible speech from the operators of the train’s controls. The three girls nodded amongst each other, before sliding off the roof.

Sliding down the mound of coal, Gura unholstered one of her revolvers. Taking the engineer by surprise, she kicked him off the train. 

The conductor turned In surprise at the sudden arrival of the shark, but they too were too slow to do anything, as Ina and Amelia slammed him into a wall. 

Raising her gun to the conductor, Amelia had a cold expression on her face. “Stop the train, now.” The man hurriedly complied, shutting the engine down as well as hitting the brakes. As the train began to slow down, Amelia followed Gura’s lead, throwing the man off the train.

Amelia leaned out the side of the train, to Inspect the decrease In speed. Once she popped In, Amelia smirked. “Elementary, my dear girls!” Ina and Gura smiled, as the train came to a full stop.

Stepping out onto the ground, Amelia watched In satisfaction as the guards did what she expected and exited the train to Inspect why the train stopped. 

“I guess It’s all playing out In out favor,” Gura commented, as she unholstered her second revolver. Amelia nodded In agreement, as the guards approached with their weapons drawn.

“Hey, who the hell are you?” One of them asked. The trio remained unphased.

“There are a dozen of them,” Ina said as she pumped the lever of her rifle. Amelia shook her head.

“We can take them easily, lets go!” She exclaimed, before raising her revolver and firing.

The bullet quickly found Its mark, striking one of the guards, downing him In a single shot. As the trio began opening fire on the guards, and the guards retaliated, Gura found herself In awe of Amelia’s marksmanship.

That’s a detective for you! She thought as she gunned down a guard. Ina wasn’t one to be outdone, taking out the farthest guards with just single shots.

The guards were all taken down In no time. With the plan pretty much a success, the girls regrouped. Each of them was reloading their respective weapons as they spoke.

“That worked better than expected. I should’ve never doubted you, Amelia!” Ina said In her usual calm tone, despite the blood they’d just spilled.

“I knew you were doubting me! Can’t you have a little respect?” Amelia spoke, an occasional *hic* escaping her lips.

“I have respect… In your luck that Is!” Gura replied, as she holstered her revolvers.

Each of them looked at each other. A blush on each of their faces.

Shit. I might be developing feelings for them! Each of them thought, though no one knew It yet.

❣

Five hours later…

Two pairs of black boots dismount from their horses, their footsteps calm, but full of anticipation. They quickly reached the scene, a scene they weren’t expecting to find.

“You were right Kiara. It was using a non-public rail. I guess we weren’t the first to find out, though.” The other black booted figure rolled over a person’s body, only a single bullet, expertly placed In the chest.

“See! You should trust my judgment more, Calli!” Kiara’s cheery tone made Calli shake her head.

“Either way, the train was here. The horses would take too long to catch up. So…” Calli held out her hand to Kiara, who took It without hesitation.

“...Im sure you know what Im referring to, Kusotori.” Calli’s face was red, as the phoenix’s flames consumed the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the short Introduction chapter! As always I hope you enjoyed it, especially that bit at the end!


	3. Tick of a watch...

The trio had begun to loot the train, after an hour of work they were getting towards the center of the train. The Inside of the train was relatively open with the crates stacked against the wall. A few lights attached to the wall were the only other thing In the room.

Gura rummaged through a crate, sifting through the valuables. Just like the other crates, It contained money, bonds, and other highly valuable materials. Once she ensured the Items In the crate, she closed It and moved onto the next one.

As Gura checked the crates, Ina looked puzzled. “You alright? You have been looking a bit off for a while now.” Watson said.

“Yeah, It’s just…” Ina paused and looked around the room. “Something feels, off. Like something I’ve lost Is here. Do you feel It too?”

Amelia Inspected the room herself. “Now that you mention It, something does feel off.” The detective looked over the room, taking note of everything In the area.

“I feel the same way, let me try something,” Gura said, as she got up from Inspecting a crate. Moving to the center of the room, she closed her eyes. After a few moments, she turned to a crate that was yet unopened.

Prying It open, her eyes glowed. The shark let out a squeal of excitement, as she pulled out a large blue trident. “I thought I lost this thing!” She exclaimed, as she twirled It through the air, her movements random, but equally precise and practiced.

Ina walked over to the freshly opened crate, her eyes going wide, as she pulled out a dark purple book from the crate. Ina closed her eyes, a large yellow halo slowly emerging above her head. Along with the halo, purple tentacles sprouted from her back, as the quiet girl smiled. “Back where you belong…” She muttered under her breath.

Amelia walked over to the crate next, looking Into the crate, the detective merely sighed. “God damn, where the hell did I drop you.” Picking up the pocket watch, Amelia returned It to the spot It’d been missing from.

As they each were reunited with their precious Items, the train lurched. “What the hell-” Amelia cut herself off, as the train began moving forwards. The other two didn’t waste any time and began racing through the train towards the Locomotive.

When they reached the front, the train had sped up to the fastest It could safely go. To the trio’s dismay, nobody was operating the Locomotive. Amelia clicked her tongue, as she saw the brakes were already on.

“I guess this thing had other ways of moving.” Amelia rubbed her temples, as she shook her head In irritation. 

“What’s the plan now, Watson?” Gura turned her soft gaze to Amelia’s. Amelia turned away, making her way back Into the freight car. 

“We’ll check all the crates, after that we can think of a way off the train.”

❣

Night quickly fell upon the train, after getting through a large number of crates the trio decided to retire for the night In the caboose. Ina used her newly reacquired tentacles to sleep with, providing a neat cushion. Gura decided to join Ina and her tentacles. Amelia watched the girls with a warm feeling In her chest.

Despite the other girls having retired for the night, Amelia walked outside and leaning against the railing Amelia watched the scenery that passed fade off Into the distance.

Something bigger Is going on here. The detective thought as she looked at her pocket watch. A low, but reassuring tick sounded every second, which gave Amelia the slightest assurance of her current path.

“‘Amelia… you are the one fixed point In a changing age…’” Amelia’s voice cracked as she spoke words she herself hadn’t said. “Guess you were right, Sherlock.”

The grip on her watch tightened. “If…” Amelia’s words felt foreign on her tongue, her heart feeling ever heavier as she tried to get the words out. “If I ever have to, I can leave.” Amelia’s own mind was In an uproar.

Could she really leave? 

What about those she’d become so close with?

What would Holmes think?

Cynical, self-deprecating thoughts tugged Amelia’s mind every which way. The glow In Amelia’s eyes faded, as her soft gaze towards her watch turned to a glare. 

Holding the watch out over the railing, her voice went cold. “Alternatively, I could remove that option. Ensure I never face this temptation of abandonment.” Amelia said, before silently watching the watch spin from Its chain, the only thing precariously holding It from falling.

Amelia sighed, as the watch came to stop In front of her. Bringing It back over the railing, Amelia put It safely In her pocket. Looking Into the cabin of the train, Amelia saw the two girls she knew she could depend on sleeping peacefully.

Amelia smiled, her chest becoming hotter as she watched the pair. Turning one last parting gaze to the moon, she recalled something. “‘Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent.’” She quoted from words Sherlock had said to her ages ago. Subconsciously gripping her right hand, she sighed once more, this time In relief. 

The events of the day had worn her out. “Boy did you not know how right you were, Sherlock.” With those parting words, to no one but Amelia herself, she retired for the night. Curling up next to Gura and Ina, her heart fluttered ever so slightly, she let the exhaustion take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one, but I didn't want to drag this chapter out. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Moon, Sun, and Ocean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gained their rest, the trio decide to finish up Inspecting the crates!

After having breakfast, and stretching to beat off the morning exhaustion, the trio got back to work. They made excellent time and eventually were only left with four cars to go. The sun high In the sky, however, they decided to take a short break.

As Ina read through her book, Gura nestled close to her. She absentmindedly stared at the page for a few seconds, before gazing up at Ina. Ina’s eyes shown like the moon when she met Gura’s gaze. 

“What Is It, Gura?” Ina closed her book, using a tentacle to pull Gura a tad bit closer than the Shark was expecting. 

As her face reddened, Gura rested her head on Ina’s lap. “Just wanted to see how you were.” Ina rested a hand on the girl’s head, stroking her hair In a slow, methodical, rhythm.

“Is that so?” Ina cooed In response. As Ina leaned close, in preparation to tease the shark even more. She caught sight of Amelia, standing alone at the back of the train. “Well, Im doing just fine. So, how about you go and see how our cute resident detective Is doing?”

Gura looked towards Amelia, her eyes narrowed. Soft lips planted against the nape of her neck,” What are you waiting for?” Ina softly said Into Gura’s ear. Reassured, and a bit red in the cheeks, Gura got up and headed towards the detective.

As she approached the blonde, she saw the detective’s eyes. They lacked the edge the Atlantian was used to seeing. Nevertheless, Gura was captivated by her beauty. 

“Hey, sunshine,” Gura said, as she leaned against the railing. Amelia looked at her, the edge returning to her eyes. 

“Hey!” Amelia ruffled Gura’s hair, her eyes shining like the sun. “Got bored of Ina?” 

Gura shook her head. “I could never get bored of her. Neither could I get bored of you!” Gura nearly bit her tongue trying to stop herself from saying that.

Amelia blushed, her blonde hair rustling In the warm breeze. “Are you flirting with me?” Gura’s voice failed her as she felt her heart flutter. The detective’s beauty making her hesitate.

With a bit of hesitancy, Amelia leaned closer to the shark. Gura could feel the detective’s breath against her skin, as her face reddened even more. “I-If I said yes, what would you do?” Gura eeked out, resisting the urge to run away, as Amelia placed a hand on her cheek.

Amelia opened her mouth as If to answer, before sighing. The detective then pulled Gura close, her soft lips locked with Gura’s. As Gura melted In the detective’s grasp, she pulled away. Blushing fiercely, she looked at Gura.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked In a low voice. Gura silently nodded. Smiling, Amelia saw Ina In the corner of her eye. After a bit of whispering with Gura, they left each other’s arms. 

“Hey, Ina, come here for a second,” Gura said as she motioned towards Amelia. Ina blushed a little as the sun made Amelia’s hair shine just as bright. 

“Ina, I have a question. Er, maybe a statement.” Amelia fiddled with the chain of her watch as Ina approached the pair.

“What’s your-” Ina was cut off, as Amelia pulled her close. Gura watched, a toothy grin on her face, as Ina pulled Amelia closer. When their lips finally parted, Ina smiled uncontrollably.

“That was… Amazing.” She finally said. Gura giggled, hugging the priestess tightly. 

“Make sure not to hog Ina, Ame!” Gura pouted to Amelia. Scoffing, Amelia ruffled both of the girl’s hair. 

“We’ve been on break for long enough, lets get started again! We can do other ‘stuff’ later.” Amelia said, leading the way back inside the train.

❣  
Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose, an uncontrollable grin on her face. Its been a few hours, but she still couldn’t forget how she felt. God, how did I find the courage to do that! The detective thought as she began prying off the top of another crate.

When the crate was opened, her smile dropped. Reaching for Its contents, she shook her head In disbelief. In her hands, and filled to the brim In the crate, was modern weaponry. Tossing the weapon back In the crate, she opened the next one. Same contents. 

M16’s, MP3’s, Uzi’s, and many more weapons that wouldn’t appear for many decades were In the crates. After prying open the rest of the crates, she found the ammunition required to use the weapons, as well as blueprints to build them.

Amelia backed away, try as she might, she could only come to one conclusion as the why weapons like that were present. Time Travel. She thought, a frown growing on her face. The guards must not have known. She concluded as she turned to the door.

Calling In the other two, she showed them what she found. They were dumbfounded. “So this Is what’s developed In the future…” Ina said as she inspected the weaponry, pausing as she realized something “wait, Amelia, you’re a time traveler then aren’t you?” 

Amelia threw her hands up. “Guilty as charged!” Ina and Gura looked as If they didn’t believe her, to which Amelia scratched the back of her head. “It’s fine if you don’t fully believe me. All that matters, Is that we stop this train from reaching Its destination.”

“Hmm… How do we do that?” Gura looked around, her knowledge of weaponry was limited. Ina raised a hand, ready to respond before her purple-ears twitched.

“We’ve got company from the… Air?!” Ina sounded surprised herself. Amelia shot her a questioning gaze, as she pulled her revolver from Its holster. “I set up a sort of alarm system after getting my book back,” Ina replied to the gaze.

Gura, trident In hand, got ready. “How many?” 

Walking out of the door, she looked towards the roof of the train. “Only one way to find out!” 

The trio climbed onto the roof, they could fight openly there. Also with a bit of an Increased risk though… Amelia lamented, but she knew the cramped train would be a worse battleground.

“Where are they?” Amelia asked, watching the passing terrain cautiously. Gura took a step forwards, her gaze fixed ahead. Turning to see what she looked at, Amelia sighed. Pinkerton. The detective thought.

The Pinkerton wore a suit, with black boots and gloves. The girl’s long pink her flew In the wind, Gura felt her ice-cold stare from a few cars away.

“Ame.” Gura looked to Amelia, who nodded. A soft tap on her shoulder made her turn the other way. A second Pinkerton, this time with orange hair, which turned Into many different shades of blue and green stood on the opposite side.

Turning to Ina, Amelia whispered. “Me and you will fight her, Gura will fight the other.” After a nod from Ina, the pair lept to the next car while Gura approached the pink-haired Pinkerton.

Glancing at the Pinkerton’s waist, Gura noted the lack of holster. “Well, Pinkerton. You’ll be fighting me.” 

The Pinkerton shook her head. “You can call me Mori Calliope. Calli for short. I don’t really like that title, It doesn’t really fit with me.” Calli opened a hand, a large scythe appearing a moment later.

This… might be an Interesting fight! Gura thought as she twirled her trident In her hand. “No gun, Pinkerton? Definitely wasn’t expecting a scythe?”

Mori spun the scythe around,” Not a fan of those really, this fits my style more.” 

Gura took a breath. That must mean she Is quite skilled. She thought as she spared a glance behind her.

Ina and Amelia stopped a few cars away from the Orange Haired Pinkerton. “Well, let’s get this over with…” 

“Kiara. Takanashi Kiara.” Kiara filled In Amelia’s sentence. Amelia nodded In acknowledgment. From flames similar to her hair, Kiara pulled out a blue and orange shield, and an orange, blue, and black sword.

Amelia found the make of the weapons curious but decided that would be a question for another time.

As the train shook, Kiara shot forwards. Amelia Immediately raised her revolver, firing two shots In quick succession. Blocking both with her shield, Kiara swept her blade towards Amelia. 

Gritting her teeth, Amelia ducked under the blade. A loud metallic clang rang out as Amelia thrust her right fist Into Kiara’s gut. 

Quickly raising her revolver to Kiara’s head, Amelia pulled the trigger. To her dismay, the bullet burned up the moment It got close, as the temperature In the area rose rapidly.

Ina quickly pulled Amelia away, as Kiara burst Into flames. Skidding to a stop next to Ina, the two of them realized how difficult this fight could be, as Kiara stepped out from the flames.

A furious clashing of metal rang out, as Gura and Calli engaged In a beautifully deadly dance.   
Their weapons cutting through the air without mercy.

Gura ducked under a sweep of the scythe, twisting, she slammed her tail Into Mori’s legs knocking her off her feet.

Plunging her trident down, Gura smirked In delight as swept her hand through the air. Her scythe twirled, striking the trident, and knocking It off its course.

Gura quickly leaped back, as Calli swung her scythe upwards ripping Gura’s hat off with It. Her hat flying off into the distance, Gura caught her breath. Calli did the same.

“You’re better than I was expecting, Calli!” Gura said, her enjoyment of the fight filling her voice. 

“You’re not too bad yourself. Should’ve guessed you were Atlantian!” Calli once again swept her scythe around, her eyes locked on Gura. Her eyes filled with enjoyment only at finally being able to fight a challenging foe.

“Huh, how could you guess?” Gura dropped low, her trident resting on the knuckles of her left while she held It with her right.

“I mean, that fighting style…” Calli twirled the scythe through the air, a light glow beginning to emit. “If you know It, It’s pretty obvious!” Calli exclaimed as she cut horizontally.

The scythe burst with pink crackling energy, as a bolt shot out of its blade. Gura quickly thrust her trident to meat the energy, trapping It between the weapon’s prongs.

I underestimated this blast! Gura thought as she struggled to hold It back. Calli sprung forwards. Leaping up, she swept her dark scythe down. 

Quickly, Gura pushed with all her Atlantian strength redirecting the blast up. Calli moved quickly, altering her move she scooped the blast back Into her scythe with a whirl of the blade.

Landing behind the Atlantien, She swept her blade once more. Gritting her teeth, but none less love the fight, Gura reversed her grip. 

The clang of metal rang out as the scythe struck the trident. Calli, however, used as much strength as she could, launching Gura off the roof of the train.

Gura quickly realized the situation, as did Ina, who quickly slapped her back onto the train with a lone tentacle, as she and Amelia struggled to keep the Phoenix at bay.

As the clanging of metal behind them rang out once more, Ina and Amelia found themselves on the backfoot. 

Amelia pulled the trigger, as Kiara was focused on Ina, a dissatisfying click made Kiara turn on her.

Amelia quickly weaved away as Kiara’s blade cut the air close enough for her to feel the disturbance In the air. 

Ina responded quickly with a barrage of energy shots, Kiara effortlessly leaped over the shots. Ina read an Incantation, Its language completely uninteligable. 

Kiara fell to the roof, as her body became heavier. “Amelia, now!” tossing Amelia a single bullet, Amelia quickly loaded It. 

As Amelia pulled back the hammer, Ina’s gaze shot up. Quickly reciting an Incantation in just a second, she formed a translucent barrier. 

A pink bolt shot slammed Into the barrier. Gura had avoided It, not expecting the actual target to be her friends. The barrier held up, but Ina realized her mistake. Shit has she- Ina quickly returned her gaze, as Kiara sprung back up.

Thrusting her blade towards the priestess, Ina scrunched up her face. 

Kiara looks on In surprise, as Amelia gripped the blade with her right, pushing It away. Before Kiara could act, Amelia slammed her free hand Into the Pheonix’s thigh. 

Pain shot through the girl’s leg, As Amelia quickly administered the drug. Amelia got through a little over half, before Kiara batted the syringe away. She stumbled backward.

Her vision became loopy, her breathing ragged. “W-What the hell did you…” Kiara dropped her shield, as she clutched at her head. 

Amelia raised her revolver. “It’s a little drug I made. Now, surrender.” Ina raised her tentacles defensivly, as Amelia shifted her finger to the trigger.

Gura slammed the trident against Calli’s scythe, glaring Into her eyes. Suddenly, Calli stopped, looking past Gura. “Did they… beat her?” Calli mumbled under her breath. I was too occupied with the fight, I barely paid any attention to them. Gura thought as she stopped to see what had happened. 

“I said, Surrender. If you care for your life.” Amelia shouted In response to something unheard by the other two combatents. 

Calli looked to Gura. “Um, can we call It a draw?” Calli said, her voice getting higher In pitch. Gura looked again at the situation.

“Uh, sure.” She agreed. The pair quickly made their way over to the other three girls. As they approached, Gura caught sight of Amelia’s right arm. Her eyes shined, as she realized, It was Robotic. 

As they leaped over the train cars, many areas were burning from Kiara’s flames. Some even caved In, exposing the inside of the cars.

Amelia clicked her tongue, as Kiara got back up. “Kiara,” Calli called out as they reached the train car. Kiara turned In response, her eyes shallow and movements sluggish. “Calm down, we lost alright.” Calli put a hand on Kiara’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

“Calli…” Kiara mumbled under her breath, as Calli consoled the Pheonix.

“What did you do to her?” Ina asked as Amelia returned the half-empty syringe to her thigh holster. 

“I gave her a dose of Watson’s concoction. A drug I occasionally use myself Is certain things become unbearable.” Amelia responded, unloading the revolver and placing It in her holster.

“Im surprised Gura, you managed to-” the detective was cut off, as a massive explosion ripped apart one of the farther cars.

“What the hell was that?!” Calli exclaimed, as she held Kiara protectively. Amelia watched In a panic. That must’ve been some ammunition… that means… “We need to get off this train.” Amelia finished her thoughts with her words.

“What about the ammunition?” Gura said as she watched the train cars with caution. Worried that taking her eyes off them might trigger any one of them to explode.

“With any luck, the train will blow Itself up. Now If we could just-” Amelia was once again cut off, as two more cars exploded. This time Amelia focused on what was Infront of them. Bad Idea the detective realized, as she saw a bridge In the distance.

The train was going and exploding fast enough the Amelia knew they didn’t have long. Her cybernetic hand curled up Into a fist. I can time travel us all out, Is that even safe? Much less possible? 

Another explosion rattled the train, making Amelia stuff her worries deep Into her mind. Setting a date, she approached the Pinkertons. “Calli, do you trust me-actually, will you trust me?” 

Amelia held out her cybernetic hand, her watch In her other. This time, the clock tick made Amelia even more stressed than she already was. 

Calli gave a nervous chuckle. “Not like I have a choice, right?” She placed her hand on Amelia’s. “Thanks for the cooperation. You two, sit tight. I’ll get us all out.”

Ina and Gura nodded, as another train car was ripped apart, and the bridge became ever so closer. With the shred of reassurance, they gave her, Amelia pressed down on the watch’s trigger and bent time.

Emerging out the other end, Amelia stumbled forward. Her head was reeling, and she felt as If she’d be sick. Calli looked paler than usual, and Kiara was luckily or unluckily too high on the concoction to care. 

Holding in whatever she was going to vomit, Amelia set the time back. “Take care of her, and don’t move from this spot!” Not waiting for an answer, Amelia clicked her watched again.

Back In the past, Amelia fell to one knee, her vision becoming blurry and Unfocused. “Shit,” Amelia muttered to herself, as she raised her head. Ina and Gura began making their way to Amelia.

“W-Wait, Stop!” Amelia could barely get the words out, as the train shook. As soon as her voice stopped, they passed over the bridge, and a train car behind her exploded.

The bridge collapsed, and the trio was flung Into the ravine below. Ina quickly utilized her tentacles, pulling Gura close, and moving them to grab Amelia. 

Amelia, In her state of pain and discomfort, reached out. As Ina’s tentacle got closer, her mind was empty, as her mind flashed with alarm bells.

Almost...

Almost...

Almost...!

Finally, she felt the tentacles flesh. As fast as she could, she pressed the trigger. Time bent, not a moment later, the debris crashed Into the ravine. Whatever ammunition left went up In a massive explosion.

Once they popped out of the other side, Amelia collapsed. Her mind was too sluggish, too caught up In the act of verifying what time It was, or even what time was. 

Gura keeled over, her breathing ragged and her skin pale. Ina managed to keep a straight face, but her tentacles radiated what she was feeling. 

“G-Gura… I might be out, for a while… the concoction. Use It on-” Amelia felt her mind fade, she felt her losing control over her body, as her body shut Itself down.

She couldn’t hear Gura’s response, as something more than exhaustion ever could be washed over her. 

❣ 

Amelia didn’t know what was happening In the dark void she found herself In. She didn’t know how long she was there for, all she knew, was that she could move something. She moved It as much as she could, out of curiosity.

The void felt oddly familiar. She had a feeling she’s been here more than once. 

Steadily, she moved more. Soon enough, she felt… static. Discomfort. And, warmth. Succumbing to the feeling she knew was there, but could quite identify, she opened her eyes.

Her vision remained blurry, her movments sluggish. Her mind began to work again, It started to race, leaping from topic to topic. She could feel her lungs, Heart, and feel again. 

The detective sat up, her vision clearing up, not as fast as she wished, however. Her ear twitched, as she could hear two people enter the room. Looking towards them, she didn’t need to fully see to know who they were.

“Hey, darlings.” She said, her voice raspy. her vocal cords not used to speaking In so long, or had It been as long as she was thinking? The detective didn’t know.

“Wow, she just woke up from a three-week-long coma and Immediately flirts.” Gura crossed her arms, feigning disappointment as she approached the detective from the right.

“Im more Impressed at how red she Is. Surely you can’t fully see us right?” Ina commented as she took the detective’s left. Im… blushing… wait, Im blushing! The detective finally felt the warmth was coming from her face and chest, as the two girls sat next to her.

“The doctor said that you should be fine In a few days. Until then though…” Ina went silent, as If looking towards her shark partner. 

Wrapping an arm around the detective’s waist, and interlacing her fingers with Amelia’s, Gura leaned close to the blonde’s ear. 

“You’ll have to rely on us, sunshine.” Gura cooed, making the detective blush harder. As Ina placed a hand on Amelia’s she felt her heart flutter.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” The detective deduced as the two girls planted kisses on each of her cheeks. 

❣

Amelia hesitantly took a sip of her tea. She could be more Independent, but she enjoyed needing Ina and Gura’s help. It made her feel as If, she belonged. It was something that Amelia knew she lacked in the past.

“So, how did you rent this three-bedroom apartment? You still haven’t explained that one to me.” Amelia asked as she placed the teacup gently on the table.

“Right... “ Ina began.

“So Calli and Kiara found this first and Informed us about It… ” The priestess continued, passing a glance to Gura the shark spoke next.

“How would you like to be an Idol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made quite a few reaches with that fight scene! I hope It came out okay, and I hope this concludes the story well. If you want an explanation as to why Amelia has a cybernetic arm In this, on the off chance I explore her past In another work, all Im going to say Is that It's related to her, time travel, and sherlock (assuming I don't change anything later on of course).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Ch. 1, and I hope It wasn't too short for the starting chapter! also, This Is set in the wild west, so, yeah!


End file.
